1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, an output system and an output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an output destination distribution system is already known in which an output destination is determined in accordance with information or the like extracted from print data, and printing is performed by an image forming apparatus of the determined output destination.
For example, an output destination distribution system is known in which an output destination is determined in accordance with information or the like specific to a computer from which a printing instruction is performed, and printing is performed by an image forming apparatus of the determined output destination (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, for example, by the output destination distribution system in which a keyword is extracted from print data, and an output destination is determined in accordance with the keyword, there is a possibility that the print data is wrongly distributed to an unintended output destination. As such, according to the conventional output destination distribution system, there is a case that the print data is wrongly distributed to the unintended output destination.
Here, such a problem is not limited to an output destination distribution system in which print data is distributed, but exists for an output destination distribution system in which output data such as image data or the like is distributed to an output device such as a projector, a monitor or the like.